Final Conflict part 1
by Sam Ford
Summary: The crew of the Sidewinder face their toughest challange yet in the middel of Great War 4, as one of their own gets reformatted to Ganic!
1. Chapter 1

  
The Shadow Killer Series  
  
Final Conflict part 1  
  
by Sam Ford  
  
Transformers (R) are legal property of Hasbro/Takara Inc. and all that other legal junk.  
  
Starsweeper, Shadow Killer, Hydrosting and the TM2 Dinobot "post BW theory", belong to me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dusk. Dinobot slowly emerged out of the Sidewinder in beast mode. Tonight, he was not hunting. He stepped of the gang plank of the ship, and onto the soft ground of the moon of an un-marked system. The ship was docked on a flat area of ground. The vegetation felt lush under his talons. The air was cool and sweet. The native animals where screaming at each other. And the crew of the Sidewinder, where the only ones who knew of, not only the moon, but of the entire system. The cyber raptor walked a few paces, then let out a soft tongue trill and started running. Dinobot hit the plain, and mustered up every bit of speed he could. Faster. Faster. He needed to feel free. He needed to feel the wind on his face. He needed to think. He knew of a place that would suite to do just that. And getting there was half the fun.   
The plain was interrupted by a sharp canyon cutting right down through the middle. The canyon stretched for a good hundred feet. The plain then proceeded to continue on the other side, beginning again just as sharply as it had stopped. Dinobot approached the canyon with out slowing down. If he misjudged, it would be a one thousand foot drop to the bottom. Deadly even to a Cybertronian. The cyber raptor was now very close to the edge. At the last possible moment, he planted his front feet in the ground, and pushed off with them, transforming at the same time. It was an impossible leap. A hundred foot span, a thousand feet up in the air. The transformation causing him to do a back flip at the same time. He planted his legs on the other side of the canyon with a good three feet to spare.  
Dinobot continued on his way, pushing past boulders and over hills till at last he reached the spot. A tropical lagoon. There was a water fall and rocks and plants and wild flowers. Every thing that a paradise was. He reverted back to beast mode. Dinobot slid into the water, just his head and tail showing. Just like a croc. Now he could think. Yet, he already knew what he had to do. There was no thinking about it. The pressure had reached the boiling point. His anger was eating him whole. He had to take on Shadow Killer. He had to do it. And he had to win. It was as though, when he thought this, that things got stormy. The sky grew over cast. He was beginning to be consumed with hatred. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Dinobot's power level shot through the roof. The storm made every thing pitch black....  
  
And the only thing shining through the black, where two blood red optics.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"I wonder where Dinobot is." stated Starsweeper, staring at a monitor in the Sidewinder's control room.  
"I'm sure he okay," Hydrosting said in reply. She looked at him. He was right in the middle of playing a checkers game with the computer. Starsweeper rolled her eyes as she got up and went over to Hydrosting's monitor. She punched a button on the keyboard and the game shut off.  
"HEY!" Hydrosting exclaimed. "I was right in the middle of that!" Starsweeper just shook her head.  
"Keep an optic on the monitors," she said as she sat back down at her consoled.  
  
Shadow Killer was sitting at his desk in his quarters, when he got a sensation. A strange one that he had not felt in awhile. He suddenly remembered what it was. The sensation of being hunted. He got up and walked out the door, picking up his sword as he went.   
"Where are you going?" asked Starsweeper skeptically  
"Out." Shadow Killer answered.  
"What for?" asked Hydrosting. Shadow Killer ignored his question.  
"Not with out me, you're not." Starsweeper stated as she got up and followed him to the door. He put a hand on her cheek.  
"Not this time." Shadow Killer said rubbing her cheek. He opened the outer door and walked out. Starsweeper followed him. Shadow Killer stopped half way down the gang plank. Looking out over his shoulder, she saw Dinobot standing in robot mode on a slight rise in the plain. He look ominous. His optics glowed even more red than normal. The wind wiped his tail wildly around. He looked ready for a fight. Every one could sense the tension in the air. Shadow Killer looked much the same way.   
  
He walked off the gang plank, sword in one hand. The other hand was clasped into a fist. He looked straight ahead, void of expression. When he was about half way there, Dinobot called out from the rise.  
"Killer! I, Dinobot am challenging you to a one on one fight. The winner will get the Sidewinder and commanding rights over Starsweeper and Hydrosting—"  
"—HEY!—" Starsweeper shouted. Dinobot gave her a deterred look.  
"—and for the looser, DEATH!" Shadow Killer looked hard at Dinobot for about five clicks. He than clasped his other hand around the sword and pulled it up in front of his face.  
"Bring, it, ON!"  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter two.  
  
With those words, the fight was on. Shadow Killer rushed forward, his sword ready to slice through his opponent. Dinobot leaped from his vantage point, feet together, arms open, talons ready. Dinobot landed his arms on Shadow Killer's shoulders, knocking the bigger robot down.He used his momentum to push off carry him over Killer, landing lightly on the other side. I was beginning to look like things would go his way. Dinobot pulled a round house kick on Killer, just as soon as he got up. Killer fell hard back down to the ground. He twisted around and caught Dinobot with a right hook. Picking up his sword, he sliced through the air, Dinobot blocking with his talons. They stayed that way for a few clicks. Talon locked to mettle. Then Dinobot fired hid optic beam, burning a whole clean through Killer's shoulder. Killer let out an ear splitting howl of pain. Dinobot released the sword and covered his receptors with his hands. Killer seised the opportunity, punching Dinobot in the stomach.  
All the wile, Starsweeper was just out side the ship, watching the fight. Hydrosting rushed to the door.  
"Starsweeper! You'd better get in here!"  
"What is it?" she asked. "Do we got trouble?"  
"Oh, ya! Trouble with a capital 'G'!" Hydrosting exclaimed, sitting down at a consoled. Starsweeper walked up behind him and looked at the monitor.  
"Good Primus...."  
"Well, obviously he's not today,"  
"Get the Sidewinder air born!" she said, running out the door, picking up a Phin blaster as she went. It had started to down pour. Starsweeper ran out to where Dinobot and Shadow Killer where still fighting. She was surprised Dinobot was still alive. Killer should have loped his head off with the first swing of his sword.  
"GUYS! BRAKE IT UP!" she shouted over the noise of the rain and the clash of metal. They had either not heard her, or did not heed her words.  
"I'll give 'em some thing they can hear...." she muttered. Starsweeper raised the Phin blaster and let loose a volley into the rain filled sky. There was no response from the two males as they continued throwing punches at each other.  
"I'm getting really sick of this," Starsweeper said  
"Get out of the way." Hydrosting's voice cracked over her com. Starsweeper looked over her head and saw the Sidewinder's outline against the lightning. Starsweeper fired her jets and flew to the Sidewinder  
"Open the door," she spoke into her com.  
"Okay. I'm pic~~~ee ships entering this syst~~"  
"JUST OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!" The door to the command room opened and she flew inside.  
"Sorry. I was cold and wet and I was having trouble keeping up with the ship," Starsweeper apologized as she sat down at her consoled. "You where saying?"  
"I said that I'm picking up three ships entering this system. An exploration ship—"  
"—That's not too bad—"  
"—And two fighters. Armed to the teeth."  
"Slag," said Starsweeper. "How long have we got?"  
" EST is ten cycles, maximum."  
"Well, lets deal with our other problem first," she said swinging the ship around to face the two opponents.  
"Fire!" The Sidewinder let loose two energy blasts blowing Dinobot and Shadow Killer away from each other.  
"What the...?!" Shadow killer said, still lying on the ground.  
"Get into the ship. NOW!" Starsweeper shouted over the com.  
"Why?!" Killer asked.  
Suddenly two Tenco-organic fighters swooped down out of the rainy sky. They had elongated cockpits that abruptly ended onto "wings" that faced backwards. These "wings" where also SAD engines. The ships them selves where also Tenco-organic.  
"I thought you said we had ten cycles!"  
"I said maximum"  
"Get us out of here!" Starsweeper orderded Hydrosting.  
"Not this time," he said, pushing forward on the control stick.  
"You take the exploration ship." Shadow Killer ordered over the com. "Dinobot and I will handle these fighters!"  
"Sounds good to me!" Hydrosting stated. "I always enjoy a blood festa."  
Starsweeper thought a moment. "Lets do it!"  
The Sidewinder took off toward the bigger ship. The two fighters where coming back to Dinobot and Shadow Killer for another pass.  
"Don't touch the wings! They'll tare you apart!" Killer said  
Dinobot jumped just as the fighter was about to ram him. He planted a talon through the "glass" tarring it up. using the momentum he flipped over the the under side of the fighter and planted a talon there too. then ripping his way down to the wing, he sliced with both talons at the same time and kicked, causing the wing to fall off. Dinobot landed in the exact same spot that he had jumped from, without a scratch on him. The fighter crashed into the ground, skidded for a few meters, and then exploded into a fire ball.  
"Your turn," Dinobot said to Shadow Killer  
Shadow Killer looked at Dinobot, then at the fighter coming towards him. Killer calmly drew his sword. He jumped onto the nose of the fighter and sliced through the glass. The pilot screamed as Killer pulled him out. The pilot looked to have a lizard sort of beast mode. He stood about a meter and a half tall. His coloration was mostly dark blue but he had what seemed to be bright yellow wings on his arms. The pilot then reached for his gun, only to find out that Killer had chopped his arm off. Killer dragged the pilot to the back of the fighter.  
"Lets see if these SAD engines really disrupts atoms," Shadow Killer glared at the pilot. Pulling him close to his face, Shadow Killer stated, "I, HATE, GANICS!"  
With that, Killer shoved the Tenco-organic pilot into the space in the middle of the engine. The pilot's body contorted into unnatural shapes. His face melted off and his skull/frame was crushed into powder. His torso combusted into flames and them melted into an unstable solid. as he slid on through, his legs where just eaten up like acid.  
Killer jumped off the fighter just as if crashed into the ground. It slid for about three meters and stopped. Killer went over to look at what was left of the body. As he stood there staring, Dinobot joined him.  
"Nasty little boogers. Aren't they?"  
"Yes, they are." They stood there for about twenty more clicks.  
What should we do about the fighter?"  
Shadow Killer thought a moment. "We blow it."   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Three cycles later, the charges where set.  
"Ready?" Dinobot asked.  
"Yo, mean team! You reading me?" Hydrosting called in.  
"We read you Hydrosting,"  
"If you're done over there, we could use some help here." They could hear blaster shots and explosions in the background.  
"We're on our way!" Shadow Killer turned the com off. "Ready to blow this thing?" he asked Dinobot.  
"Hang on, I just got an idea," Dinobot said with a smile.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Dinobot sat in the cockpit of the Tenco-organic fighter.  
"How's it flying?" Shadow Killer asked.  
"Rough," Dinobot answered  
"That's to be excepted. Okay, I've contacted Starsweeper. They've shot down the Ganic ship. When you get there, aim for the Ganic ship and bail. Starsweeper will catch you."  
"Okay. I'm there. Aiming for the ship....Locked on. Activating timers.... They're on. I'm bailing,"   
Dinobot jumped out of the ship. As he was falling every thing happened slowly. He had time to take it all in.  
  
The Sidewinder, flying close to the ground.  
  
The Ganics cheering because their fighter was there.  
  
The timers counting down.  
  
The fighter heading towards the ship.  
  
Shadow Killer, jumping into the Sidewinder.  
  
The fighter crashing into the Ganic ship.  
  
And then time sped up. The explosion destroyed the Ganic ship instantaneously. The fire ball came up at Dinobot like a living, breathing thing. A fire monster. He saw the Sidewinder take off into outer space.   
And the fire monster. It was about to eat him! It had a voice. Was it a real voice? Not a voice that he could hear. On the inside, talking right to his spark!   
"Dinobot. You have the power to kill Shadow Killer. His life is in your claws. Leave him! He.....Is.....MINE!"  
  
As he was about to be eaten by the fire monster, A black jet came shooting out of the fire ball. Starsweeper. To Dinobot, she looked like an angel. Her cockpit was open. They had one shot at this. If they missed, he would be destroyed. He flipped around in the air so he was facing away from the fire monster and Starsweeper. He trusted her. Not an easy thing for a Predacon. In the next instant, he landed hard in Starsweeper's cockpit. She quickly closed the glass cover.  
"Hey guy. Fancy meeting you here," Starsweeper said playfully.  
"Please! Let's get off this Primus forsaken rock and back to the Sidewinder!"  
"That," Starsweeper said tiredly, "Is something we can both agree on."  



End file.
